unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe Frazer
Chloe Frazer is an Australian treasure hunter introduced in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. Chloe and Nathan Drake were in a relationship for some time in the past, since before the events of Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. In Among Thieves, Chloe acts like a double agent, secretly helping Nate while also supporting Zoran Lazarevic's forces and Harry Flynn, the two antagonists searching for the fabled Cintamani Stone in Shambhala. Little is known about Chloe's history. She and Nate were in a relationship in the past, but Nate walked out on her for unknown reasons. Despite this, both of them still had strong feelings for each other. Chloe dated Flynn for a while, and they tracked Nate down to ask his assistance in a job they were planning. She returns in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, helping Nate and Sully in London and Syria. Biography An Australian native, Chloe Frazer is as tough and capable as she is beautiful. She's known throughout Drake's world as a gifted and adaptable treasure hunter with a long list of impressive accomplishments to her name. Equally comfortable in a gunfight or a fistfight - whatever the occasion demands - she's in hot demand for jobs that lesser fortune hunters would turn down flat. Although Flynn doesn't realize it, Nate and Chloe go way back, well before Nate's previous adventure, and Nate is surprised - and a bit delighted - to see her when they're re-introduced to one another. Witty and practical, she makes a great addition to any team, although her moral compass has a tendency to spin and her reckless nature can sometimes make her unpredictable. Chloe obviously values her friends - but she also has a strong sense of self-preservation and self interest. It's not always clear to those around her which side of her character will win out when push comes to shove... -''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Official Game Guide.'' ''Uncharted (comic) Uncharted: Issue 1 ]]Chloe's appearance in the comic starts off with Nate carrying out reconnaissance at an black market auction in Ukraine, where she points a gun to the back of Nate's head. Nate was able to escape by throwing dust into Chloe's eyes. Uncharted: Issue 2 in the crotch in Uncharted: Issue 2]] She again appears in Uncharted: Issue 2 as Nate went into the Ukraine castle to find the guards have been taken out by Chloe, which starts a hugh but short fistfight between the two- ending with Chloe getting the upper hand in the fight by kneeing Drake in the place no one should be kneed. But, Nate was able to catch up to Chloe and is also able to look at the Amber Seal before Chloe takes it. While she takes it she triggers an alarm and both escape more of the castle's security as Chloe blows up the side of the castle, before throwing at Nate saying that it is not what she requites. Uncharted: Issue 3 She appears in Issue: 3 after saving Nathan and Sullivan from Mykola Rusnak- where he points a gun to Nate's head about shoot him after he doesn't tell him where the Amber Seal is at- by causing a giant explosion, presumably killing him. When the trio make there way to a Jeep and escape, Rusnak was not harmed at all and gave chase, firing at them with a machine gun mounted on his vehicle, luckily, this proves to be all vain as Chloe performs and evasive maneuver which sends Rusnak and his driver over the edge of an cliff and lost in an explosion, presumably killing him. ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Beach Bar Nathan Drake is taking time out at a bar when he his approached by Chloe and Harry Flynn who ask him to assist them in stealing a Mongolian oil lamp from an Istanbul museum that may hold the answer to the location of Marco Polo's Lost Fleet. Before they leave, Chloe finds Nate taking a rest in his hotel room, and having dated years ago, they argue about him walking out on her. However, they reconcile and decide to go through with the job as planned, but then run away together after taking their cut of the profits. Istanbul Flynn and Nate acquire the lamp, which contains a map showing that the Lost Fleet had been transporting the Cintamani Stone from Shambhala, before being thrown ashore on Borneo by a tsunami. Taking the map, Flynn betrays Nate by shooting the museum's display cases, alerting the guards. Nate is arrested and imprisoned for three months before Victor Sullivan and Chloe secure his release. Borneo Flynn brings the information to the Serbian war criminal Zoran Lazarevic. They work together to try and find the Cintamani Stone which supposedly grants immortality to the one who controls it. They, along with Chloe (who is acting as a double agent, secretly helping Nate), travel to Borneo in search of the Lost Fleet. Chloe assists Nate and Sullivan in their search for the Cintamani Stone by setting up a distraction along the edge of Lazarevic's camp with C4 charges. Eventually, the trio find a tomb containing the bodies of Polo's shipmates, as well as a golden Tibetan Phurba and a map that has a message on it from Polo, pointing towards a specific temple in Nepal. They also learn that the Lost Fleet never took the Cintamani Stone from Shambhala, and deduce that Lazarevic is in fact trying to pick up Polo's exact trail back to Shambala. As they leave the tomb, Chloe "betrays" them as Flynn and Lazarevic's men show up. Chloe takes the map from them and gives it to Flynn. Flynn learns of the temple in Nepal and tells Chloe and two soldiers to take Nate and Sullivan back to Lazarevic to be killed. However, Chloe shoots the two soldiers and tells Nate to go to Nepal, where she will meet him. Rather than go to Nepal, Sullivan decides to take a vacation. Nepal In Nepal, Chloe assists Nate in finding the hidden temple. Along the way, they encounter Elena Fisher and Jeff, Fisher's cameraman. Elena is in Nepal reporting on the crimes of Lazarevic, who has turned the city into a warzone searching for the Cintamani Stone. When they find the temple, Chloe and Nate complete a series of puzzles to learn that the Cintamani Stone and Shambhala are in the Himalayas. As they exit the temple, Lazarevic's men ambush them, and Jeff is wounded. Nate insists on escaping Nepal with Elena and the injured Jeff, despite Chloe's strong disapproval. The group eventually reaches a dead end. Hearing more soldiers coming up behind them, Chloe once again betrays the group, holding them at gunpoint when Flynn and the mercenaries show up in the room and Flynn orders her to be taken to a train. Jeff is executed by Lazarevic, and after failing to bargain with him, Nate and Elena make an escape. Train Nate and Elena are separated when he boards Lazarevic's train in an effort to rescue Chloe. After fighting through several waves of Lazarevic's mercenaries and Lieutenant Draza, Nate finally catches up with Chloe. However, she refuses to leave with him, stating that she didn't want to be rescued in the first place. They argue, but Flynn shoots him in the abdomen. Chloe manages to stop Flynn from killing Nate long enough for him to retreat into another car. As he collapses, he shoots a gas canister in an effort to kill the soldiers advancing towards him, but in doing so, derails the train, which is left hanging over a cliff. The Monastery Chloe doesn't see Nate again until much later. Having survived the train crash, Nate, with Elena's help, trails Lazarevic through the Himalayas to reacquire the Phurba dagger. He finds Chloe, Flynn and Lazarevic in the room believed to hold the key to Shambala. Lazarevic is angry that Flynn has been no help thIs far. When Chloe is alone, Nates takes the dagger from her, before finally opening the gate to Shambala. Shambhala .]] Nate leaves Elena in the care of Chloe when he goes to kill Lazarevic, and tells Chloe to escape Shambhala immediately. After defeating Lazarevic, Nathan saves Chloe from a Guardian, and the three of them quickly evacuate the city as it begins to crumble. They return to a nearby Tibetan Village, and Chloe decides that it's her turn to walk away, realizing that Nate is in love with Elena. Sully promptly chases after her. ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Since the events of Uncharted 2, Chloe has remained in the business of treasure hunting and has returned to help Nate in his quest to find the Atlantis of the Sands. London Whilst Nate, Sully and Charlie Cutter act out the set up in order to flush out Marlowe, Chloe waits in her van for them to return. Once the setup has ran smoothly, she follows Marlowe's car, watching it disappear through a green door. When the others arrive, she hands them torches and guns and the four of them investigate the garage. Inside, Nate discovers a secret entrance to Marlowe's base. Sully, Nate and Cutter go deeper underground, while Chloe waits up top with the getaway van. Chloe is waiting when her three allies emerge, and they escape in her van. When they reach safety, the four of them discuss the next step. They decide that Nate and Sully will travel to France, while Cutter and Chloe will go to Syria. Syria and Chloe.]] After exploring the Syrian castle, Chloe and Cutter bump into Nate and Sully. Nate had feared that Talbot's men had captured them, but instead realises that their phones were merely not working. The four of them fight through the castle until they reach the pillars marking the entrance to the crypt. Using Cutter's notes, Chloe discovers that the entrance lies at the middle pillar. They make their way into the crypt. Cutter, drugged by Talbot, attacks Nate, clutching at his neck. Chloe begs Cutter to stop. Cutter snaps out of it, letting go of Drake. After acquiring the amulet, the heroes hear Talbot's men arrive. They quickly discover an exit, but this only leads to Talbot. The four heroes are separated from Talbot and his men by a deadly drop. Cutter shoots Talbot after pretending to still be drugged, and the four of them run for it. Cutter ends up trapped on a tower with Marlowe and Talbot. They light a fire before him. Chloe finds it unbearable. Eventually Cutter jumps, breaking his leg. This forces Sully to carry him out of the castle whilst Nate and Chloe fend of Talbot's men. They find a tour bus and steal it to escape. Chloe confronts Nate in the bus, explaining it was too close. She tells him to let it go, but Cutter warns Nate that if he does he will never forgive him. Sullivan later confirms to Elena that Chloe backed out when Cutter broke his leg. Personality Chloe has a dry sense of humor and a rather complicated personality. Initially, she appears to value her own well being above all else, but her attitude changes towards the end of Uncharted 2. She is quick to take action and stays positive in dangerous situations. Chloe appears to be the type to walk away from a fight when she's in over her head. We see this when Nate and Elena decide to pursue Zoran Lazarevic, Chloe decides it's better to let Zoran attempt to find the Cintamani stone and retreat while they still can, though she ultimately decides to help. Like Sully and Elena, Chloe is also against Nate finding Ubar knowing that he is risking all their lives, and backs out after Syria. Weapons Appearances/Actors Game Year Voice Actor Motion Capture Actor Notes Uncharted 2: Among Thieves 2009 Claudia Black Claudia Black First Appearance Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception 2011 Claudia Black Claudia Black Uncharted (comic) 2011 N/A N/A Appears In Uncharted 2: Among Thieves *Chapter 1 - A Rock and a Hard Place (Flashback) *Chapter 2 - Breaking and Entering *Chapter 3 - Borneo (Voice) *Chapter 4 - The Dig *Chapter 5 - Urban Warfare *Chapter 6 - Desperate Times *Chapter 7 - They're Coming With Us *Chapter 8 - The City's Secret *Chapter 9 - Path of Light *Chapter 10 - Only One Way Out *Chapter 11 - Keep Moving *Chapter 12 - A Train to Catch (Cameo) *Chapter 14 - Tunnel Vision *Chapter 23 - Reunion (Cameo) *Chapter 24 - The Road to Shambhala *Chapter 25 - Broken Paradise *Chapter 26 - Tree of Life Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception *Chapter 4 - Run to Ground *Chapter 5 - London Underground (Cameo) *Chapter 8 - The Citadel *Chapter 9 - The Middle Way Trivia * Chloe has a custom .45 Defender that can be purchased after the game has been beaten in the Bonus menu. * She appears to have a dagger in ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'', but does not use it. * Before Nathan, Sully, Cutter and Chloe part ways to France and Syria, Chloe reflects on the possible dangers from the last time they travelled the world. Her point is later proved when Cutter breaks his leg. * In both games Chloe appears in she has been described as being "the best driver in the business" first by Harry Flynn and secondly by Charlie Cutter. * While in London, she drives a Mercedes-Benz Sprinter. * Chloe, alongside Talbot, share her surname with an automobile marques from the 1900's. Gallery Chloe 1.jpg Chloe 2.jpg Chloe 4.jpg|Chloe in her street clothes Chloe 7.jpg|Nate and Chloe remeet Chloe 6.jpg Chloe 5.jpg Copy of Chloe 11.jpg Chloe 9.jpg Chloe 8.jpg|Chloe in Borneo chloe_winter_gear-121x300.jpg|Chloe in chapter 23 to the end of the game Uncharted_Chloe-Frazer-red-vest.bmp.jpg Chloe.jpg Chloe Frazer 11.JPG CF6.png|Chloe Frazer Uncharted 3 Chloe.png|Chloe to the rescue! Chloe Borneo.jpg Chloe MP skin.jpg Hiest-Chloe.jpg Chloe Stub.png U3 Chloe.jpg|Chloe in the Uncharted 3 TV Spot # 1 1_0.jpg|Chloe, along with Drake and Flynn in the beginning of Chapter 2 Breaking and Entering Drake and Chloe.png Category:Uncharted 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Skins Category:Nate's Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Uncharted 3 Characters Category:Uncharted 3 Multiplayer Skins Category:Uncharted comic Category:Uncharted comic characters